marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby Kebbell
Toby Kebbell portrayed Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom in Fantastic Four. Significant roles *Anthony in Dead Man's Shoes (2004) *Pausanius in Alexander (2004) *Rob Gretton in Control (2007) *Paul Billerton in The Street (2007) *Johnny Quid in RocknRolla (2008) *Garsiv in Prince of Persia: Sands of Time (2010) *Drake Stone in The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) *John Wilkes Boothe in The Conspirator (2010) *Agenor in Wrath of the Titans (2012) *Tony in The Counselor (2013) *Koba in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) Quotes *"He’s Victor Domashev, not Victor Von Doom in our story. And I’m sure I’ll be sent to jail for telling you that. The Doom in ours—I’m a programmer. Very anti-social programmer. And on blogging sites I’m “Doom”." *"I’m excited to see it too, and my nerves really…The only thing I can tease you about is what I worked on most was the voice because nobody—even in the cartoons, when I was watching them I was like, “So where’s he from?” There’s a mild change and I’ll tell you because of our history." *"Yeah, it was cool man. Josh, the whole deal, the lo-fi way he did it, the ultra-real. It was just nice to do that. It was nice to be feeling like we had to come to terms with what was given by this incident." *"There’s no conversation about origins in the film. We don’t have time to talk about me- I would love it, but we don’t have real time. Yeah, he’s still from the same place, his mother is still a gypsy and done her deals, his father still perished from exposure looking after me. He’s angry. He’s an angry dude. But now he’s in Baxter. He’s bright and he’s trying to make people proud. He found a new father in Dr. Storm, the father of Johnny and adoptive father of Sue. I kind of get adopted as well, in a fantastic performance by Reg E. Cathey. And that’s Doom as we see him. He’s a computer technician, a computer scientist. There were rumors he was a hacker or something, but no. Victor Von Doom is who we hope he will be." *"I was disappointed, but the fans aren't wrong. The fans want what they want to see and if they don't get satisfaction, they let you know. I appreciate that as a performer. My job is to come in and perform as best I can, and hopefully be directed in that path, and I felt like I was. I felt like the film was going to go well. It didn't turn out that the fans felt that way, so their reaction is honest, I can only appreciate honesty." *''I don't know if I learned anything from Doom apart from perhaps when I see something I don't agree with, to voice that immediately. I think it's important. As an actor, you're conscious that your career is at stake with each job, especially on these larger productions. A film like that comes out, and I'm being sent maybe four scripts in a week, and those scripts go to zero when it doesn't come out successful, so that actively affects my career. I think it's vitally important that if there's a problem on set, that it's voiced and we solve it there and I think that collaboration is very important. Not to say that didn't happen on set, but the collaboration is vital and if we don't do that, then we suffer." *"''I tell you, the honest truth is he did cut a great film that you’ll never see. That is a shame. A much darker version, and you’ll never see it." *"I played Doom in three points: Walking down a corridor, killing the doctor and getting into the time machine, and lying on the bench. They were the only times I played Doom. Everything else was some other guy, on some other day… doing some other thing. I was infuriated that he was allowed to limp like that! I missed the press tour for ''Planet of the Apes because I was lying under rubble, slowly rising out of the ashes to be Doctor Doom. Never made it to the film! There are always frustrations with these tent poles. But it generally comes from the script changing, sadly enough. But I’m very proud of my work. I’m also just as heartbroken as the fans are." *"''I won't be in it! Truth is, Doom is an incredible bad guy. They just keep trying to force him into the Fantastic Four. They just need to move it out because he smashes up Thor and Iron Man and they get wasted. Doom is a monster, but my Doom was not, so that is that." *"whether he'd come back to the role if the rights were given back to Marvel Studios Yeah, if they lend him out like a footballer. They do with Spider-Man!" Category:Fantastic Four (2015) cast